


Божественно? Всего лишь непостижимо!

by WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Спецквест WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe — Harry Potter Setting, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Magical Accidents, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Очевидно, это был план Дамблдора. Подсунуть ему Блэка из непонятно какого времени, чтобы тот обманом отправил его за завесу Арки Смерти. Только вот старик не знал о хоркруксах, поэтому его дурацкий план не сработал.
Series: Спецквест WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Выход есть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872732) by [HelenRad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad), [WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021). 



> Таймлайн для героев ГП — времена мародёров

Том Риддл уважал порядок. Именно поэтому, когда его стошнило, он попытался уничтожить следы, с ужасом обнаруживая вместо рук мохнатые лапы. Что, кстати, оказалось не самым последним потрясением этого дурацкого дня. Обломки палочки, валявшиеся в жухлой траве, не добавили оптимизма, как и медленно возвращающиеся воспоминания об Арке Смерти. Ненависть к Блэку переполнила Тома. Нет, Авада для этой твари — слишком большая роскошь! Том будет убивать его медленно, растягивая агонию до немыслимых пределов. И, в конце концов, Блэк станет умолять его о смерти, и только тогда... Том заметил своё отражение в луже, окончательно прощаясь с гуманизмом. Блэк будет мучиться вечно!

Очевидно, это был план Дамблдора. Подсунуть ему Блэка из непонятно какого времени, чтобы тот обманом отправил его за завесу Арки Смерти. Только вот старик не знал о хоркруксах, поэтому его дурацкий план не сработал. Том снова взглянул в лужу и оскалился: этот план точно сработал не так, потому что такое даже для Дамблдора чересчур. Никто и никогда не превращал оппонентов в собак. Память услужливо напомнила о МакБуне, некогда перешедшем дорогу МакКливерту, и о пятиноге, второе название которого «волосатый МакБун». Не мог же Дамблдор вот так?!

Том на несколько минут потерял самообладание, и окрестности огласил его душераздирающий вой. Лишь когда ему кто-то стал отвечать, Том сумел взять себя в руки. Отвратительная ситуация! И главное, весь его богатый опыт не предполагал ничего подобного. Пытаясь вспомнить, каким именно заклинанием приложил его Блэк, Том прикопал остатки палочки у корней приметного дерева и порысил в сторону, откуда слышались голоса. Для начала стоило разобраться, куда его занесло, а потом уже строить какие-то планы.

Голоса становились всё громче, и не узнать студентов Хогвартса, галдящих на опушке леса, было очень сложно. К тому же вскоре показался и сам замок, отметая последние сомнения. Получается, Дамблдор ещё и собирался за ним приглядывать? И какой он после этого «величайший светлый маг»?! Собственное уязвимое положение не давало возможности ответить сразу, но и не могло помешать обдумывать планы мести.

Том не собирался оставаться подопытным кроликом, а потому решил отправиться в Лондон. Благо до Хогсмида была проложена железная дорога — сбиться с пути просто невозможно. А уж в Лондоне он найдёт, к кому обратиться. У Берка был перед ним магический долг, да и палочкой тот орудовал просто мастерски. И знал, много чего он знал! А Дамблдор пусть тешит себя иллюзией победы.

— Ступефай!

Собачье тело отреагировало гораздо быстрее, и Том упал в траву. Разумеется, он узнал голос Дамблдора и ничуть не сомневался, что тот решил пресечь его побег. Что ж, в эту игру можно играть вдвоём.

— Здравствуй, Том. Мне тоже кажется, что наша встреча может изменить ход истории. И я готов к переменам. Я несколько раз мог тебя убить, но ты сильно удивил меня, не только явившись на встречу в одиночестве, но ещё и будучи таким беспечным. Только поэтому я решил дать тебе возможность высказаться. Сначала.

Он что, издевается?! Интересно, как он себе это представляет? Три раза гавкнуть, если да?

— Альбус, это же я!

И этот голос показался Тому чересчур знакомым. Он прополз пару ярдов, оставаясь незамеченным, и осторожно выглянул из-за камня, чтобы, на пару секунд потеряв самообладание, едва не броситься в бой. К счастью, он вовремя одумался и лишь подполз ближе, чтобы не пропустить ни мгновения этого представления.

— Да нет же! Я Сириус. Сириус Блэк... ну, тот, который из будущего. Ну, вы помните бабочку, мой факультатив по Защите, дуэльный клуб?

Какая же фантастическая тварь! Чтобы не зарычать, Тому пришлось зажать зубами какую-то палку. Проклятые инстинкты!

— Сириус? — Дамблдор выглядел таким удивлённым, будто это был вовсе не его план.

— Ну да же! Я не просто пропал — меня Долохов захватил в плен, но я их всех сделал! 

Том уже не сомневался, что и вечности будет мало, чтобы такое искупить. А его люди?! Как они могли не заметить подмены? Это же очевидно. А Блэк продолжал хвастаться:

— Я вытолкал Волдеморта в Арку Смерти, но почему-то стал, как он. Но это всё ещё я. Точно. И никто ничего не заметил, представляете?! Я дал всем задания, а они кинулись исполнять. Даже Беллатрикс! Вы скучали по мне?

Том смотрел со стороны на собственный образ и от бессилья лишь скрежетал зубами — чтобы изобразить такую глупую улыбку, надо было сильно постараться. Но Дамблдор не спешил верить этому идиоту:

— Что ты говорил о Снейпе в нашу встречу после твоего появления в этом времени?

— Что он малолетний пиздюк и вырос в знатного мерзавца. Но это наш мерзавец. Ордена Феникса в смысле.

Том мысленно отметил себе не иметь со Снейпом никаких дел.

— Хорошо, — Дамблдор водрузил очки на нос и прищурился, пристально разглядывая фальшивку. — Регулус нашёл информацию о хоркруксах, и его домовик подтвердил одну интересную теорию.

Так! Идея иметь дело с Блэками с самого начала была отвратительной. Взять ту же Беллатрикс — такая же непредсказуемость, дерзость и желание покрасоваться.

— Отлично, — Сириус почесал нос о плечо и улыбнулся. — В прошлый раз Рег пропал после чтения этой книги, значит, это должно быть важно.

Блэк нёс ещё какую-то ерунду о бабочке, делился планами захвата Министерства и говорил о судебной реформе как о решённом деле. Просто фантастический идиот! Всё, что Том готовил годами, стремительно летело в тартарары. Его отлаженная Организация присягала на верность самозванцу, даже ничего не заподозрив, а проекты реформ оказались никому не нужными, потому что Блэк, видите ли, ни черта в этом не смыслил. Да хрен бы с ним! Пусть бы не лез, куда не просят, так ведь нет! Уже всюду засунул свой длинный нос и хвастается Дамблдору трофеями. А что самое поганое, похоже, у него действительно не было никакого плана. Вызывающая безответственность.

Том понял, что ему надо выбираться отсюда как можно быстрее. И наконец-то добраться до Блэка. О! Какой же сладкой будет месть! Он выплюнул оставшиеся от палки щепки и осторожно пополз в сторону — опасность быть обнаруженным всё ещё была слишком велика. Однако попасть в Хогсмид Том так и не смог. Стоило попытаться покинуть территорию Хогвартса, как он словно натыкался на прозрачную стену, преодолеть которую не было никаких сил. Что ж! В любой стене можно отыскать брешь, особенно такой длинной.

К концу недели Том с досадой признал: если брешь и была, то отыскать её оказалось крайне непросто. А ещё через неделю он с ужасом понял, что ищет эту брешь не один, да и среди кентавров поползли странные слухи. Не то чтобы Том специально подслушивал, но те были уверены, что происходит нечто такое, чему нет названия. Что-то страшное, но, несомненно, великое. И почему-то Том был уверен, что это нечто появилось из-за него, после чего стал проводить ночи совсем рядом с замком. Он слишком не любил то, чего не понимал и на что никак не мог повлиять.

***

Всю свою сознательную жизнь Том испытывал острую нехватку времени и именно поэтому привык планировать каждый свой день почти по минутам, но сейчас, оказавшись привязанным к одному месту, да ещё в таком экзотическом виде, не спешил радоваться. Да и чему? Конечно, он всё ещё мог планировать месть Блэку, но заниматься чем-то серьёзным, ничего не записывая, не получалось. И как же сильно ему не хватало возможности колдовать. Всё же, когда привыкаешь к комфорту, который можно создать себе парой взмахов палочки, пережить необходимость сохнуть на солнце после того, как переплыл ручей, очень непросто. Особенно когда ты покрыт густой шерстью. Весь. А в шерсти водятся блохи, которые любят солнечные ванны.

Счёт к Блэку достиг космических размеров, когда Тому не удалось поймать мелкую тварь зубами. Пришлось чесать у себя за ухом задней лапой, мечтая снова стать человеком и стараясь не впадать в уныние от невозможности сделать это прямо сейчас. 

— Ага. Вот, значит, как...

Том оскалился на человека, подошедшего так бесшумно, что не оставалось сомнений — без магии тут не обошлось. Однако палочки у незнакомца не было, и разглядывал он Тома с таким высокомерным интересом, будто у него было две жизни. А ведь если броситься на него прямо сейчас, то можно завладеть палочкой...

— Только без глупостей, смертный, — человек поморщился, становясь похожим на Абраксаса Малфоя в его лучшие годы. — Я и без того не знаю, что с тобой делать.

— А почему со мной надо что-то делать?

До этого момента Том был уверен, что ему не удастся сказать и слова, а потому потрясённо замер, прислушиваясь к собственному голосу. Однако говорящая собака ничуть не смутила незнакомца. Он возвёл очи к небу и патетично вопросил:

— За что мне это?!

— Может, вы всё-таки объясните, что происходит?

— А смысл? Если я и сам этого не понимаю.

Человек тяжело вздохнул и создал себе кресло. Без палочки! Просто щелкнув пальцами. Такого Том даже представить не мог, а незнакомец как ни в чём не бывало развалился в кресле, покачивая носком туфли, явно пошитой вручную. Вообще вид у него был крайне представительный — таких типов Том видел на Даунинг Стрит и в Букингемском дворце, но никак не на опушке Запретного леса в далёкой Шотландии. Пусть Том не понимал сути происходящего, но сомнений в том, что эта встреча чрезвычайно важна, больше не оставалось.

— Господи! — снова воззвал незнакомец, глядя в небо. — Но это же не может быть Великим планом? Это... так мелко. Почему я?

Судя по всему, ни на какой ответ он не рассчитывал, потому что расстегнул пиджак и ослабил манерный узел галстука.

— Хорошо, смертный. Видимо, в тебе есть что-то важное. Допустим.

— Что значит «допустим»? — возмутился Том. — Я Лорд Волдеморт. Моё имя боятся произносить вслух.

— Какие глупости, — незнакомец сцепил пальцы в замок и улыбнулся столь же вежливо, сколь и фальшиво. — А я грёбанный архангел Гавриил. И?

— В смысле «архангел»? — изумился Том, вспоминая детские страшилки сестры Агаты из приюта. 

— Могу явить крылья, если тебе это зачем-то надо.

Со скучающим видом этот архангел встал и действительно выпустил крылья, которых оказалось явно больше двух. Том зажмурился, потому что глаза заболели от ослепительного сияния.

— Итак, — архангел вновь расположился в кресле. — Я думаю, что должен вернуть тебе человеческий облик.

Том даже замер от внезапного восторга. Так просто? И справедливость восторжествует? И чего тогда этот архангел медлит?

— Вам надо поставить свечку в храме?

— Мне? Зачем?

— За моё обратное превращение.

— Какая связь? — поморщился архангел и щёлкнул пальцами.

Том очнулся, уткнувшись носом в камень. Собакой он быть не перестал, однако никакого архангела рядом с ним не оказалось. Кресла тоже не было, и, взглянув на не по-весеннему припекающее солнце, Том понял, что это был всего лишь тепловой удар. Он просто перегрелся... проклятье! И привидится же такое, и главное, так реально, так близко. Том встал и жадно напился из ручья, который совсем недавно переплыл. Так обидно ему не было с момента падения в Арку Смерти.

— Значит так, смертный, я всё узнал...

Том уселся в траву, глядя на вновь появившегося архангела Гавриила. Тот воодушевлённо потирал руки, разглядывая Тома с новым интересом.

— Оказывается, ты разбил душу. Теперь, чтобы её собрать, тебе надо по-быстрому раскаяться, и всё. 

— Что всё?

— Я смогу вернуться туда, откуда явился.

— А я?

— Тоже сможешь, — архангел улыбнулся, демонстрируя безупречные зубы. — Что захочешь, то и сможешь.

— И в чём я должен раскаяться? — поинтересовался Том.

— В том, что тебе вообще в голову пришла такая мысль, что душу можно расколоть пополам. Это противоречит всем законам и нарушает все правила. В общем, ты и сам всё знаешь, поэтому давай!

— Нет, — если бы Том не был собакой, он бы улыбнулся.

— Что?

— Я сказал нет.

— Но почему?

— Во-первых, потому что если бы не моя предусмотрительность, я бы просто сгинул в Арке Смерти. Во-вторых, я расколол душу на большее количество частей. И в-третьих, я не раскаиваюсь.

Лицо Гавриила исказила тень раздумий, после чего он решительно заявил:

— Ты не можешь.

— Могу.

— Но тогда ты останешься собакой.

— Заметьте, живой собакой. К тому же я не сомневаюсь, что сумею возродиться в нормальном теле, сохранив весь свой прежний опыт, знания и навыки. У меня есть верные последователи.

— Какая ересь! Как можно вообще дробить душу на несколько частей?! Как её потом учитывать? А вдруг какой-нибудь осколок потеряется?

— Что значит «потеряется»? — возмутился Том. — Вы знаете, какая там защита? Хоркрукс можно уничтожить только Адским пламенем.

— Вот только не надо считать Адское пламя панацеей от всего! — раздражённо отозвался Гавриил. — Его разрушающая способность сильно преувеличена, и я знаю, о чём говорю.

— Но...

— Так! — не дал возразить Гавриил. — Откуда вам известно про Адское пламя?

— Есть такое заклинание. Не скажу, что оно самое простое, но я умею не только вызывать, но и контролировать Адское пламя.

— Так-так, — Гавриил ещё раз задумчиво оглядел Тома. — Тогда ты совершенно не моя зона ответственности.

Такой поворот никак не мог устроить Тома.

— Вы вернёте мне мой облик?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Ну, во-первых, потому что со всеми твоими осколками души должны разбираться в другой конторе, — Гавриил указал пальцем вниз и широко улыбнулся, продолжив: — А во-вторых, у меня есть дела поважнее.

— А если я раскаюсь? — предложил Том.

— Не советую, — Гавриил покачал головой. — В твоём случае это лишнее.

— Хорош-ший с-совет, Гавриил. Реш-шил подс-с-страховаться?

Том с удивлением уставился на появившуюся из ниоткуда миниатюрную женщину, явно уважающую андеграунд, если судить по её внешнему виду. Одна шапка в виде мухи чего стоила, а ещё и носки в сеточку с короткими брюками — и всё это в сочетании с орденской лентой и вицмундиром. Однако по реакции Гавриила стало ясно, что незнакомка не так проста.

— И в мыслях не было, Вельзевул. Я вообще оказался здесь случайно и явно по ошибке. Это исключительно твоё дело.

— С-с чего ты вз-зял?

— Взгляни сама. Он умеет управлять Адским пламенем. Я умываю руки.

Гавриил ещё раз улыбнулся и даже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Вельзевул его остановила:

— А что ты говорил про ос-сколки?

— Тебе стоит обратиться к источнику. Лучше, чем он никто не расскажет.

— Неуж-ж-жели?

— Определённо.

— Хорош-ш-шо, — от улыбки Вельзевул Тому стало немного не по себе. — А ты уз-знал причины, по которым этот с-с-смертный хотел продлить ж-жиз-знь?

— А зачем? Вот ты сейчас всё и узнаешь. Главное, не забудь отметить это в его деле. Впрочем, не мне тебя учить.

— Не тебе. Потому что будь ты поумнее, с-сумел бы догадатьс-ся, что не с-спрос-ста попал с-сюда.

— У всех бывают ошибки, — отмахнулся Гавриил.

Он уже уходил, но замер, когда Вельзевул негромко заметила:

— Что ж-ж-ж... попытайс-ся отс-с-сюда выбратьс-с-ся.

Гавриил резко обернулся:

— Ты что-то знаешь?

Вельзевул лишь загадочно улыбнулась и, больше не обращая внимания на Гавриила, начала разглядывать Тома. От такого взгляда шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, и даже блохи перестали тревожить. Стоило уже признать скудность собственных знаний в вопросах теологии, иначе было бы проще понять, что делать, и кто из этих двух пришельцев главнее. Конечно, они оба ведут себя по-министерски, но явно представляют конкурирующие стороны, а стало быть, предстояло решить, с кем иметь дело. Причём сделать это быстро. В аду всё же самый главный Сатана, но имя Вельзевул тоже на слуху. А уж разобраться в главенстве архангелов Том и не мечтал. Проклятье! Оставалось лишь тянуть время и попытаться ввести оппонентов в заблуждение.

— Итак, с-смертный. З-зачем ты хотел ж-жить вечно?

— Нашему обществу нужны перемены. Я бы даже сказал — реформы.

— З-зачем?

— Чтобы нормально развиваться.

— То ес-сть ты думал об общ-щем благе?

Том уже понял, к чему клонит Вельзевул, и его это более чем устроило. В конце концов, какая разница, кто вернёт ему человеческий облик?

— Разумеется! Взять, к примеру, судебную реформу. Невозможно представить здоровое общество, в котором законы противоречат друг другу. Я провёл большую работу...

Вельзевул не дослушала:

— Ты с-слышал, Гавриил? Мне каж-жется, реформы и общ-щее благо по твоей час-сти.

— Но его методы! — попытался возразить Гавриил.

— Именно поэтому мы з-здесь и с-собралис-сь. Вмес-сте. Полагаю, это наказ-зание.

— Кому? Нам?!

— З-за с-сорванный Великий план, — у Вельзевул дёрнулась щека.

— Ты серьёзно? Отправиться в эту дыру решать судьбу случайного недоумка?..

— Протестую! — вмешался Том. — По всему выходит, что моя судьба важна.

— Просто закрой свой глупый рот! — стиснув зубы, посоветовал Гавриил.

— И не подумаю, — Том уже понял, что ему не грозит ничего страшнее того, что с ним произошло, зато остальное можно обернуть себе во благо. — Похоже, я ваш совместный проект, от которого зависит ваше благополучие.

Если в ответ на его слова Вельзевул слегка поморщилась, как от зубной боли, то Гавриил не сумел скрыть удивления и выглядел при этом довольно глупо:

— С-смертный, — он даже начал заикаться. — Немедленно прекрати.

— Что именно?

— Всё! Ты понятия не имеешь о Великом плане, который, как известно, непостижим, — приосанился Гавриил.

— Разумеется, — перебил его Том, сообразив, куда надо давить. — Он ведь непостижим.

— Не начинай! — Гавриил поднял ладони и перевёл взгляд на Вельзевул. — Зато теперь понятно, где они набрались этой ереси.

— Какая раз-зница где! — резонно заметила Вельзевул. — Главное, рез-зультат.

— И для достижения результата вам надо решить мою проблему, — подытожил Том. — Скажу сразу, что первая попытка вышла не очень.

Вельзевул холодно улыбнулась Гавриилу:

— Так вот поч-чему ты реш-шил передать дело мне?

— Конечно, нет. Просто у меня не было оснований...

— Которые теперь есть, — губы Вельзевул сжались в тонкую линию. — Итак, что мы имеем, — она принялась загибать пальцы. — Погнавш-шийся за бес-с-с-смертием реформатор, рас-с-сколотая душа, наш-ша командировка и твоя неудача, Гавриил.

— Ты забыла, что он умеет контролировать Адское пламя, — огрызнулся архангел.

— Хорош-шо, — Вельзевул, не моргнув глазом, продолжила: — Неодноз-значные навыки и с-стремления.

— Адское пламя однозначно ваш навык.

— Как показало наш-ше с-совместное рас-с-следование, некоторые ангелы умеют ис-скушать, а демоны благос-словлять.

— При чём здесь это?!

— С этого вс-сё началос-сь.

— Мне кажется, вы отклонились от темы, — напомнил о себе Том. — Ситуация, конечно, непростая, но раз уж вас направили сюда, то предполагается, что вы справитесь.

Гавриил вновь уставился на Тома так, будто у него выросла вторая голова. Хотя, наверное, его должен был смущать нетривиальный облик собеседника: непросто иметь дело с собакой, говорящей умные вещи. У Вельзевул же вовсе не было проблем с восприятием Тома:

— Мне тож-же так каж-жется. 

— С чего начнём? — оживился Том.

— С рас-с-следования.

— И кто будет расследовать? — Гавриил иронично поднял бровь. — А главное как? У нас нет ни одной инструкции, ни одного формуляра. Какие формы заполнять? Кому это поручить? Должен же быть порядок.

— Долж-жен, — согласилась Вельзевул. — Но его нет.

— Но так нельзя!

— Мож-жно. Когда нет другого выхода.

Подход Вельзевул очень импонировал Тому, а потому он рассказал свою историю, не скрывая ничего. Хотя нет, у него просто была уверенность, что эти странные гости Хогвартса и без того всё о нём знают. Узнал же Гавриил откуда-то про хоркруксы? Да и нашли его чересчур быстро — если учесть, что о своей миссии и Гавриил и Вельзевул только догадываются. Странная, конечно, командировка, но Тому было не до претензий. 

Кресло, созданное Вельзевул, было практичным и явно не таким удобным, как у Гавриила, но своему вкусу она изменять не собиралась. Стол же, наоборот, выглядел очень основательно и солидно. В ящике стола нашлась стопка бумаги и несколько карандашей, увидев которые, Гавриил было презрительно скривился, но поймав тяжёлый взгляд Вельзевул, быстро начал оправдываться:

— Я думал, вы давно перешли на автоматические ручки, — Гавриил достал из кармана золотую ручку, сверкнувшую бриллиантами. — Это «Монблан», серия «Тайна», пришлась мне очень по нраву. Конечно же, типовые сапфиры и рубины мне заменили на аметисты...

— Она хоть пишет? — перебила его Вельзевул.

— Разумеется, — Гавриил поджал губы, явно обидевшись.

Вельзевул криво усмехнулась и, положив перед собой чистый лист бумаги, уставилась на Тома. Немигающий взгляд наводил на мысли о легиллименции, но Том был слишком сведущ в ментальных практиках, чтобы понимать — это другое. Скорее, Вельзевул вело любопытство — Тому было приятно думать, что научное! — но почему-то не оставалось и тени сомнений, что оно будет удовлетворено. Причём самим Томом и со всем уважением. Решив со временем овладеть этим трюком, он начал рассказывать сам.

Почерк у Вельзевул оказался довольно красивым. Золотое перо словно само собой бегало по бумаге, записывая жизненные перипетии Тома, и довольно выразительно обозначало своё к ним отношение знаками препинания. После одного особо ехидного восклицания Том не выдержал:

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, к чему такие подробности.

— Тебе и не надо, — мгновенно отозвалась Вельзевул. — Но ус-словия з-задачи долж-жны быть полными.

— Задачи? — удивился Том.

— Видишь ли, — вступил в разговор Гавриил, — для начала нам надо определиться, к какому ведомству тебя отнести. Обычно этой рутиной занимаются в Чистилище, и мы уже имеем дело с готовым материалом, понимая, что нам делать.

— И что же?

— У нас есть целые отделы поощрений, — Гавриил приосанился, — и наказаний, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на усмехнувшуюся Вельзевул. — Но, как ты понимаешь, бывают и нюансы. Похоже, ты как раз такой сложный случай. Видишь ли, мы лишь исполняем Её волю и стараемся делать это безупречно.

— Ближ-же к делу, — Вельзевул постучала ручкой по столу, привлекая внимание. — Итак, Том Риддл, с-сколько раз ты рас-с-скалывал душу?

— Пять. 

Вельзевул несколько раз потрясённо моргнула и всё-таки переспросила:

— С-сколько?

— Пять.

Гавриил немного ослабил узел галстука и, покрутив шеей, выдохнул:

— Пиздец!


	2. Chapter 2

Архангел Гавриил очень любил порядок и считал его основой всего. Ему было приятно находить все вещи на их исконных местах, руководствоваться в поступках четкими правилами. Он даже с огромным удовольствием разрабатывал новые правила, чтобы учесть каждый нестандартный, на первый взгляд, случай. Ему очень нравилось подчёркивать, что настоящие воины света не имеют собственной воли, руководствуясь методическими указаниями, созданными специально для каждой ситуации. В этом была сила. В этом был высший смысл. 

Сейчас же Гавриил впервые столкнулся с тем, чему не мог подобрать названия. Разумеется, в отличие от Вельзевул, он никогда не работал с грешниками. Теми самыми смертными, которые обращали данную им свободную волю кому-то во вред. Но чтобы вот так?!

— Вельзевул, нам надо посоветоваться, — позвал он, отходя в сторону.

— С-советуйся, — разрешила она, последовав за ним.

— Ты это видела? — чтобы заглянуть в глаза князю Преисподней, пришлось немного присесть и наклониться. — Я умываю руки! Это совершенно точно твой случай. Пять раз! Ты слышала? Пять!

— Я вс-сё ещё не понимаю твоей ис-стерики, — Вельзевул презрительно скривилась. — Ну, пять. 

— Конечно, ты ко всему привычна.

— Нет. Такого я не видела.

— Даже ты! — Гавриил махнул рукой. — Я ухожу.

— А как же ваше непостиж-жимое милосердие?

— Не в этом случае.

— Ну-ну.

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

— Да, — Вельзевул криво усмехнулась и вернулась за стол, продолжив вести протокол.

Гавриилу было немного некомфортно оставлять своей почти коллеге такой запущенный случай, но он сумел убедить себя, что в Аду и не с таким привыкли иметь дело. В конце концов, когда не случился Армагеддон, Вельзевул сумела удержать в узде и вернуть к работе десять миллионов демонов. Поэтому не произойдёт ничего страшного, если он сейчас удалится, ведь на главный вопрос они уже ответили. Этого смертного надлежит забрать Вниз, стало быть, Гавриилу здесь больше нечего делать. Совсем. А ручку он решил оставить на память об этом небольшом приключении. Ей.

Бросив последний взгляд на Вельзевул, корпевшую над бумагами, Гавриил пожал плечами и сосредоточился на переходе в свой кабинет. Однако у него снова ничего не вышло, как и в тот самый первый раз, когда он только сюда попал. Тогда он был уверен, что это из-за невыполненного дела, ну а сейчас-то что? Вторая попытка тоже не увенчалась успехом, поэтому Гавриил решил отойти подальше. Не то чтобы он подозревал Вельзевул в каких-то кознях, но лёгкое недоверие всё-таки было.

Ни в лесу, ни на камнях у озера, ни у стен замка Гавриил не сумел совершить простой переход, который обычно не требовал никаких усилий. Что-то здесь было не так, и кажется, Вельзевул что-то знала!

— Вельзевул, нам надо посоветоваться, — снова начал он, подходя к столу.

— Правда?

— Да.

— В общем-то вы можете советоваться и при мне, — вмешался смертный, — если, конечно, не обсуждаете что-то личное.

Гавриил мрачно оглядел эту недособаку, недоумевая, что могло навести на столь крамольную мысль:

— У нас есть корпоративная этика, — весомо возразил он.

— Ну-ну, — согласилась Вельзевул.

— Если всё настолько непросто, то я отойду, — смертный оскалился понимающей улыбкой и скрылся среди деревьев.

Гавриил проводил его взглядом и щёлкнул пальцами, окружая их с Вельзевул пологом конфиденциальности.

— Поз-зёр, — усмехнулась она. — Ты приш-шёл за ручкой?

— Вовсе нет, — Гавриил потёр руки, не зная с чего начать. — Ты что-то знаешь?

— Не больше твоего.

— Но... ты ведь не сомневалась, что я не смогу уйти.

— Да.

— Почему?

— А ты подумай. Неужели тебя выдернули из твоего офис-са лишь для того, чтобы ты дал мне ручку?

— Нет. Но ведь совершенно очевидно, что у меня здесь нет никаких дел.

— Это ты так с-с-считаешь.

— Допустим, — Гавриил скрестил руки на груди. — Ты, видимо, считаешь иначе.

— Видимо.

— Так скажи это мне, — прозвучало немного грубовато, и Гавриил попробовал смягчить тон. — Пожалуйста.

Разумеется, Вельзевул была далека от жалости и заговорила по каким-то своим корыстным мотивам, возможно, воплощая далеко идущие планы. Гавриил не обольщался, но слушать ему это совсем не мешало.

— Мы попали в этот с-странный мир вмес-сте. Это предполагает какое-то с-сотрудничество. Но в чём? — у Вельзевул дёрнулась щека. — Полагаю, нам надо с-сначала с-собрать эту душу, а уже потом решать, что с-с нею делать.

— Так просто?

— Думаеш-шь, это будет прос-сто?

Гавриил вспомнил о том, что никогда не занимался ничем подобным, и был вынужден согласиться:

— Не думаю.

— Вот и я о чём. С-скорее всего, нам нужно будет каким-то образом объединить ус-силия.

— И каким же?

— Не з-знаю. Будем пробовать.

— А ты уже выяснила, что из себя представляют эти осколки? Как мы вообще поймём, что с чем надо соединять? 

— Мне каз-залось, что тебе не привыкать иметь дело с-с душ-шами.

— Это в теории, — вздохнул Гавриил. — У меня, кажется, даже были методические указания по учёту душ... правда, не знаю, как бы нам это помогло.

— Напишешь новые. Я не помню подобных с-случаев, но это не означает, что их не было. Я когда-то читала о подобном. Но рас-скол ос-существлялся пополам и без подобных ус-силий.

— Мне кажется, он не нормальный смертный, — поделился своими опасениями Гавриил. — Как это назвать? Душевнобольной? Таких ещё содержат в специальных бедламах и приковывают цепями.

— Твои с-сведения нес-сколько ус-старели, — поморщилась Вельзевул, — но уверяю тебя, мы з-здесь не для этого.

— Может...

— Мы не уйдём отс-сюда, пока не решим з-задачу. Ты, конечно, мож-жешь пос-садить его на цепь, но это не помож-жет.

Гавриил тяжело вздохнул:

— Но ты гарантируешь, что когда мы соберём его душу...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Ты, правда, хочеш-шь гарантий от князя Преис-с-сподней? — улыбка Вельзевул стала ехидной.

— Я немного не так выразился.

— В с-следующий раз выраж-жайся так, — Вельзевул щёлкнула пальцами, убирая защиту от подслушивания. — Подойди с-сюда, Том. Продолж-жим.

Вельзевул очень ловко управлялась с нестандартной ситуацией, вызывая у Гавриила невольное уважение. Глядя на её уверенное спокойствие, он решил не то чтобы довериться её интуиции, но попытаться поддержать. Ради общего блага.

— И вс-сё-таки мне непонятно, почему ты рас-с-сколол душу именно на пять частей, — Вельзевул выжидательно взглянула на смертного. — Почему такое с-странное чис-сло?

— Потому что я не всё успел.

— В с-смысле?

— Первоначально предполагалось, что хоркруксов должно быть семь.

— Почему?

— Разве семь — не самое могущественное магическое число?

Теперь уже Гавриил наблюдал за этим идиотом сквозь прижатую к лицу ладонь и пытался вспомнить, каким обидным словом назвал Азирафель Сандальфона за меньшую глупость. А смертный продолжал рассказывать о том, как ловко прятал осколки души в уникальных предметах, разрушать которые не стал бы никто нормальный. И он ещё рассуждал о нормах!

— И что ты с-сделал с этими предметами?

— Спрятал. В надёжных местах.

— Ты можеш-шь принес-сти их с-сюда?

Смертный дёрнулся было возразить, но, немного подумав, покачал головой:

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Я не могу отсюда уйти, — выдержав паузу, он добавил: — Один хоркрукс спрятан в замке. Может быть, хватит одного?

Он ещё и торгуется!

— Не хватит! — поспешил развеять ошибочное суждение Гавриил. — Непонятно, что это за часть, и как она станет взаимодействовать с тем жалким осколком, что остался в тебе.

— Почему это «жалким»? — возмутился смертный.

— Потому что он гораздо меньше тех, что ты уже отколол, — Гавриил смерил его уничижительным взглядом и вспомнил, припечатывая: — Долбоёб!

Во взгляде Вельзевул мелькнул интерес, странным образом приободривший Гавриила, и она постучала ручкой по столу, подводя итог:

— Нам надо с-собрать вс-се час-сти.

— Так собирайте! — сдался наконец смертный. — Я скажу, где искать и что.

Однако его рассказ ничему не помог. Это странное место было окружено таким барьером, через который не смог пробиться ни Гавриил, ни Вельзевул, ни они вместе, взявшись за руки. Более того, даже попасть в замок им оказалось не под силу.

Гавриил чувствовал себя обманутым и даже слегка униженным. Мало того, что его сослали в это непонятное место без каких-либо инструкций, в странной компании, мало того, что дело касалось обычного смертного, пусть и совершившего то, что нарушало все заповеди, мало того, что не было возможности перепоручить кому-то рутину — так ещё и такие ограничения!

— Это вполне в Её духе, — пробормотала Вельзевул. — Так с-сказ-зать, шутка удалас-с-сь.

Гавриил лишь сдавил пальцами виски, пытаясь унять головную боль. Земное тело иногда вело себя крайне странно и непредсказуемо. Смертный, похоже, тоже приуныл. Хотя в его случае причин было более чем достаточно. Наверное, осознал, что натворил, и сейчас его терзают муки совести.

— Нам нужен сообщник, — вдруг заговорил он. — Тот, кто вхож в замок. Из числа моих людей. 

М-да, наблюдать за мыслительным процессом, отражающимся на собачьей морде, Гавриил оказался не готов. Кроме того, его немного разочаровал ход этих мыслей: раскаяние, на его беспристрастный взгляд, было гораздо уместнее поисков лазеек. Но эта позиция нашла понимание у Вельзевул:

— Ты говориш-шь о ком-то конкретном?

— Да. Люциус Малфой мог бы быть нам очень полезным. Он член Попечительского совета Хогвартса и вхож в мой кабинет, — смертный зло оскалился и продолжил: — занятый самозванцем. Он мог бы прокрасться туда незаметно, открыть тайник...

Вельзевул потёрла переносицу:

— А что произ-зойдёт, если его поймают з-за этим з-занятием?

— Малфой непременно выкрутится.

— А ес-сли директор школы ему помеш-шает?

— Выкрутится, — смертный выглядел уже не настолько уверенно.

— З-зачем нам посредники? — Вельзевул взглянула на Гавриила. — Если мы мож-жем обратитьс-ся к тем, кто с-сделает это лучше.

— К кому это? — смертный подозрительно наклонил голову и поднял ухо.

— К Дамблдору и Блэку.

— С-с-с ума с-сошли?! — от возмущения речь смертного утратила внятность. — Они ж-же попытаются меня добить!

— С-с чего бы это?

— С того, что может быть вы где-то и играете главные роли, но здесь... — смертный оскалился. — Здесь они та самая сила и власть. И они сумели договориться между собой. 

— Они нам помогут, — Вельзевул улыбнулась так, как умела лишь она, обозначив непреклонную волю. — И с-сделают это с-с-с удовольс-ствием.

— С удовольствием они свернут мне шею! — шерсть на спине смертного встала дыбом. — Больше я не с-скажу ни слова! Вы не найдёте хоркруксы.

— С-скаж-жешь. Найдём. Не с-свернут.

Когда Вельзевул была в таком настроении, Гавриил предпочитал не вмешиваться. С одной стороны, повлиять на решение он уже не мог, а с другой — и не собирался. Потому что у неё был план, и она хотя бы отчасти понимала, что происходит. В конце концов, если этот план не сработает, можно будет придумать что-то другое. Если не сработает.

— Они не станут нам помогать! — упорствовал смертный.

— Пос-с-смотрим!

Вельзевул хлопнула ладонями по столешнице и уже через минуту скрылась за деревьями, направляясь к замку. Гавриил поймал тоскливый взгляд смертного и развёл руками:

— Сам видишь.

— Вы недооцениваете Дамблдора. Он вас переиграет.

— Посмотрим, — Гавриил мог бы сказать, что тягаться со смертными для него просто неспортивно, но не собирался разъяснять столь элементарные постулаты. 

— Делайте, что хотите. Я даже не стану сопротивляться, когда Дамблдор меня станет убивать. Может быть, тогда до вас дойдёт, что я не зря делал хоркруксы? Надеюсь, когда я вернусь, вы уже исчезнете.

Да уж... смертный не просто был далёк от раскаяния, но ещё и упорствовал в своей ереси. Гавриил не мог такого понять: он был глубоко убеждён, что грехи смертных незатейливы и известны со времён Сотворения. Кто-то был склонен к воровству, кто-то к гордыне или гневу, кто-то прелюбодействовал, а кто-то убивал. Были, конечно, ещё уникумы, сочетающие в себе эти грехи совершенно рандомно, но это была уже головная боль ведомства Вельзевул. При этом всё это имело чёткое отражение в инструкциях, было упорядочено и задокументировано, но чтобы вот так, да ещё и щедро замешано на желании улучшить общество!

— Как ты можешь такое говорить?! — не выдержал Гавриил. — При рождении ты получил душу, согласно разнарядке. Хорошую, целую душу. Как тебе в голову пришло её расколоть?!

— Во-первых, этот способ изобрёл не я. А во-вторых, мне казалось, что уж архангел-то должен понимать стремление к бессмертию.

— Но ведь это обман! Бессмертия таким образом не достичь.

— Допустим. Но продлить жизнь на несколько сроков вполне можно. Мне бы хватило, чтобы воплотить все свои планы.

— Но ты покусился на душу!

— И что с того? Как от этого изменилось качество моей жизни?

— Для начала ты стал собакой.

— Это досадная случайность, — оскалился смертный. — И я даже знаю, кому этим обязан.

— Это закономерность! — Гавриил назидательно поднял палец. — Зло всегда содержит в себе семена саморазрушения.

— Это догма, которую нечем подтвердить.

Гавриил потёр лицо, собираясь с мыслями. Он прекрасно понимал, что при таком настрое у них ничего не выйдет. Смертный сам должен захотеть собрать свою душу, но как его в этом убедить? Как же всё непросто! Может, у Дамблдора с Блэком выйдет, раз уж они сумели договориться и имеют здесь какое-то влияние?

Вельзевул вернулась вместе со смертным, вид которого вызвал у Гавриила эстетический шок. Смертные же научились шить достойную одежду, так к чему это буйство красок и вызывающий фасон? И для чего нужна борода, украшенная разноцветными бусинами? Не проще ли её сбрить? Пожалуй, претензий не было лишь к очкам — они выглядели по-настоящему стильно.

— Добрый день, мистер... 

Смертный запнулся, не зная как уместнее обратиться. Пришлось подсказать:

— Архангел Гавриил.

Для чего смертные при встрече жмут друг другу руки, Гавриил не понимал, но решил соблюсти правила хорошего тона.

— Альбус Дамблдор, — представился смертный и, взглянув на собаку, невозмутимо продолжил: — Здравствуй, Том.

— Не могу сказать, что рад видеть, — оскалился пёс.

— А я рад, — безмятежно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Тому, что ты выжил. Всё-таки эта Арка — удивительный артефакт. Надеюсь изучить хотя бы часть её свойств. Я нашёл любопытный трактат...

— Это всё интересно, но мы здесь не за этим, — перебила Вельзевул.

— Да-да, конечно, — Дамблдор старательно изобразил приличествующее случаю смущение. — Я отправил сову Сириусу и надеюсь, он скоро к нам присоединится.

Пёс щёлкнул зубами и отвернулся, делая вид, что происходящее его совершенно не касается. Гавриил, в поисках поддержки, взглянул на Вельзевул. Он указал ей на Тома, проблемы с которым росли подобно снежному кому, образующему лавину, и попытался иносказательно сообщить, что всё гораздо хуже, чем они надеялись.

— Вельзевул, я пытался...

— З-зря, — она невозмутимо уселась за стол и, переложив уже исписанные бумаги, щёлкнула пальцами, создавая ещё три кресла: — Не с-стойте.

Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, отчего в его кресле появились две подушки невообразимо голубого цвета, украшенные серебристыми звёздами. Видимо, более спокойные офисные оттенки приводили его в замешательство. Он уселся, важно поправил бороду и, словно продолжая прерванную беседу, улыбнулся:

— Насколько я успел изучить проблему, расколотую душу спасёт лишь раскаяние. Но оно может быть настолько болезненным, что способно убить.

Пёс даже ухом не повёл, зато Вельзевул принялась постукивать пальцами по столу, явно что-то обдумывая, и наконец покачала головой:

— Нет, эти ос-слож-жнения нам не нуж-жны.

Дамблдор перевёл взгляд на Гавриила. Пришлось подтвердить:

— Не нужны.

— Но тогда я не знаю, чем могу вам помочь, — улыбнулся Дамблдор.

— Нам нуж-жно с-собрать предметы, в которых з-заключены ос-сколки души, — немигающий взгляд Вельзевул был настолько тяжёл, что Гавриил отвернулся. — С-с этим вы долж-жны с-справиться. Ос-стальное не ваша з-забота.

Даже если Дамблдор и хотел возразить, ему хватило благоразумия этого не делать. Гавриилу редко удавалось видеть Вельзевул такой недовольной, и было непонятно, что так сильно её задело. Смертный, конечно, выглядел вызывающе, но у него было хотя бы человеческое тело, а не собачье. Впрочем, какая разница! Вельзевул стоило поддержать хотя бы потому, что они сейчас играют за одну команду и делают общее дело.

— Не ваша забота, — подтвердил Гавриил. — За души отвечают совсем в других ведомствах.

Дамблдор вздохнул и, сложив пальцы домиком, устроил на них подбородок:

— Допустим, вам удастся собрать душу Тома. А что будет дальше?

Так далеко в размышлениях Гавриил не заходил, потому вопросительно взглянул на Вельзевул. Она не подвела:

— Дальш-ше он пойдёт с-с нами.

— Куда? — встрепенулся Том, позабывший о гордости и молчании.

— На З-землю. У нас-с там проз-зябают два отс-ставных полевых агента. 

— И на здоровье! — Том отвернулся, явно имея какое-то другое мнение.

— А вот и нет! — вмешался Гавриил. — Станете друг за другом приглядывать. Это будет справедливо.

Вельзевул потёрла виски, и Гавриил было решил, что всё идёт по плану, и они ведут в счёте, но Дамблдор опять всё испортил:

— А в каком месте Земли живут ваши агенты?

Да какая разница?! Гавриил пощёлкал пальцами, вспоминая, откуда последнее время получал отчёты Азирафеля. Ну, когда тот ещё утруждал себя отчётами.

— Рим... Париж... Суссекс!

— Лондон.

Всё-таки память у Вельзевул была фотографической.

— Лондон, — подтвердил Гавриил. — Сохо.

— А ваши агенты ответственные? — не отставал Дамблдор.

— Они сорвали Армагеддон! — возмутился Гавриил. — Великий план из-за них...

— Оч-чень ответс-ственные! — перебила его Вельзевул. — Чрез-звычайно.

— Вот именно! — Гавриил весомо кивнул. — У них шесть тысячелетий опыта.

О том, что этот опыт сводился, в основном, к распитию алкогольных напитков, Гавриил предпочёл умолчать. Он всё ещё не до конца понимал правила игры и полагался на импровизацию Вельзевул, которая вместо прямых приказов предпочла договориться. Ему захотелось подкрепить свой рассказ положительными примерами, которыми были полны отчёты Азирафеля, но помешало появление ещё одного смертного, при виде которого шерсть на загривке Тома встала дыбом, а из глотки раздалось угрожающее рычанье.

— О! Моё alter ego, — ничуть не пугаясь, начал подошедший. — Приятный сюрприз, мой Лорд.

— Это Сириус Блэк, — представил его Дамблдор, — в теле Тома Риддла, делом которого вы занимаетесь.

— А что, кто-то занимается его делом? — оскалился радостной улыбкой Блэк. — А я думал, что являюсь его единственным наследником.

— Ах ты, тварь!

Том рванулся вперёд, и если бы не предусмотрительность Вельзевул, поместившей его в прозрачную и очень крепкую сферу, его зубы сомкнулись бы на горле Блэка. А так он лишь замер в пузыре и разразился отборной бранью. Гавриил, любивший разнообразить речь новыми оборотами, даже пожалел о невозможности записать хотя бы часть его опуса. Такими словами можно было и выразить порицание нерадивому сотруднику, и вдохновить войско. 

— З-значит, з-занял мес-сто? — резюмировала Вельзевул. — И никто нич-чего не з-заподоз-зрил?

— Никто, миссис... — Блэк галантно поклонился и сообщил очевидное: — Вас не представили, милая леди.

Гавриил слегка прищурился, ожидая, что смертный обратится роем мух, которых разнесёт налетевший ветер — прямо сейчас, вот-вот! — поэтому был слегка шокирован, услышав насмешливое:

— Вельз-зевул, княз-зь Ада. 

— В смысле? — Блэк на мгновение растерялся. — Это же сказки для магглов.

— Мне каж-жется, надо немного прояс-снить с-ситуацию, — усмехнулась Вельзевул. — Гавриил, покажи ему свои крылья.

Разумеется, ей и самой было что показать, но оказалось даже приятно демонстрировать смертным то, с чем они никогда прежде не сталкивались. Гавриил расправил крылья и немного увлёкся божественным светом.

— Дос-с-статочно!

Точно! По отношению к Вельзевул зрелище было немного неспортивным. Зато Блэк слегка попритих и даже рассказал, что занял место Тома, победив его в честном бою. Разумеется, на этот счёт оказалось два противоположных мнения, но Гавриил не собирался вникать в подобные мелочи:

— Да какая разница, кто и кого толкнул в Арку Смерти?! Главное, вы сейчас принесёте все хоркруксы, а мы вернём душу в первоначальное состояние. И вся эта история закончится.

— А что помешает ему наклепать новых хоркруксов? — презрительно фыркнул Блэк, указывая на Тома. — И что тогда? Его точно нельзя вернуть в Арку?

— Нет! — терпение Вельзевул подошло к концу. — Он этого больше не с-с-сделает.

— Но ведь он знает как! И в книгах остался рецепт, я сам видел, — не унимался Блэк. — Это вообще оказалось так просто, что я до сих пор удивляюсь, почему кроме него...

— Сириус! — Дамблдор спустил очки на кончик носа и с возмущением уставился на Блэка. — Это немыслимо!

— Но почему? Из-за ритуального убийства? Так этот пункт можно и обойти. Скажем, делая ритуальную жертву из преступника, и вуаля! Я читал...

И кто бы мог помыслить, что книга окажется таким злом? Должно же быть ровно наоборот.

— Да сколько можно! — голос Гавриила вернул себе первозданную мощь и прогремел над лесом. — Душа, находящаяся в теле, не рождается и не умирает. Все рожденное обречено на смерть, кроме души. Поскольку она не рождается, для нее нет прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Она вечная, всегда существующая и изначальная. И делить её нельзя! Понятно?

Кажется, Гавриил слегка увлёкся, потому что Вельзевул прикрыла глаза ладонью, явно спасаясь от сияния, но смертные, похоже, что-то поняли. Потому что Блэк поднял ладони и пообещал:

— Я сожгу эту книгу. Она мне всё равно никогда не нравилась.

— Это не выход, — попытался возразить Дамблдор.

— Разумеется, — усмехнулась Вельзевул. — Информация об этом станет противоречивой, недостоверной и будет вызывать лишь насмешки.

— Вот именно! — веско добавил Гавриил. — Шутки закончились.

Вельзевул ещё умудрялась вести протокол по форме, которую изобретала на ходу, и Гавриил не сомневался, что она даст ему снять копию своих записей. Разумеется, вывод из всего этого он сделает сам. Независимо от Вельзевул и прямо противоположный её! Но вывод мог и подождать — прямо сейчас на бумаге рождалась история Тома Риддла, и Гавриил поймал себя на невольном сочувствии смертному. Подумать только: каждый раз, когда у него появлялась возможность выбирать, он ошибался. Сначала неправильно выбрал себе способ обретения бессмертия, потом череда ошибок с жертвами закономерно привела его к Арке Смерти, где он окончательно потерял самого себя.

— Постой! Так ты хотел сделать из меня хоркрукс?! — возмутился Блэк.

— Жалею, что нет.

— Ах ты ж!..

Теперь в ограничивающей сфере оказался и машущий палочкой Блэк. Вельзевул неторопливо поправила манжеты и взглянула на Дамблдора:

— Похож-же, договариватьс-ся о деталях придётс-ся с-с тобой.

— К вашим услугам, — глаза Дамблдора хитро блеснули. — Никогда не принимал участия в столь интересном проекте.

— Ты понял, где в з-замке с-спрятан хоркрукс-с-с?

— Кажется, да. Но у меня возник вопрос.

— С-спрашивай.

— А что станет с оболочкой хоркрукса, когда её покинет частица души?

— Нич-чего.

— А кто будет правопреемником этих предметов?

— Да какая разница? — Гавриила всегда возмущали вопросы не по делу. — Можете уничтожить. Или забрать себе. Вообще не важно.

— Как это не важно?! — взвился Том.

— Очень просто! — терпение Гавриила подошло к концу. — Тебя сейчас должна волновать лишь целостность собственной души и возможность, наконец, сделать правильный выбор. А вместо этого ты цепляешься за безделушки.

— Это не безделушки! Это реликвии...

— Ой, всё! 

Церемониться со смертными Гавриил не собирался. Он и без того потратил уже слишком много времени, пребывая в этом дурацком месте и в не самой удачной компании. Разумеется, к Вельзевул это ни в коем случае не относилось — с ней оказалось очень приятно иметь дело. Если, конечно, ты нацелен на результат, как Гавриил.


	3. Chapter 3

Вельзевул ненавидела порядок тем сильнее, чем больше его приходилось поддерживать. Она прекрасно ориентировалась в хаосе, и ей никогда не составляло труда найти среди своих бумаг нужную. К сожалению, ни один из герцогов Ада не понимал, как она это делает, и если бы уровень их интеллекта не вызывал некоторых вопросов, можно было бы заподозрить саботаж. Гавриила Вельзевул оценивала чуть выше герцогов, но всё равно приходилось себя чересчур контролировать, соблюдая аккуратность во всех записях. Это стоило почти титанических усилий и ничуть не способствовало улучшению настроения. А смертные словно нарочно бесили уже не шуточно.

— З-значит, так, — Вельзевул говорила негромко, ничуть не сомневаясь, что к её словам прислушаются. — Мне показ-залос-сь, что не вс-се понимают важ-жнос-сть проис-с-сходящего.

— Мы всё понима... — Блэк захлопнул рот, и, кажется, Вельзевул была обязана этим Гавриилу, проявлявшему просто чудеса предупредительности и деликатности. 

— Не вс-сё! — отрезала Вельзевул. — Было с-совершено прес-ступление. Рас-сколота душа.

— Он ещё и рецидивист, — никак не мог угомониться Блэк.

— Да, — Вельзевул встала и прошлась вокруг стола, потирая руки, — и это произ-зошло при вашем попус-стительс-све!

— Но мы не могли знать, — попытался возразить Дамблдор.

— У вас-с были книги с-с опис-санием процес-са рас-скола.

— Но...

— Это раз-з! Во-вторых, нет з-закона, з-запрещающего это делать.

— Но...

— Ес-сли о ч-чём-то умалч-чивать, воз-зникает с-ситуация, требующая прис-сутствия выс-с-сших с-сил, — Вельзевул кивнула на приосанившегося Гавриила. — С-судят и наказ-зывают з-за нарушение з-законов.

— Вы сами обозначили проблему, — мягко возразил Дамблдор. — Нет закона, запрещающего изготовление хоркрукса.

— «Из-з-зготовление», — передразнила Вельзевул. — У вас-с чёрт з-знает что творитс-ся с-с з-законодательс-ством, а вы продолж-жаете думать о без-зделушках!

— А я говорил, что нам нужны реформы, — оживился Блэк. — Судебные.

— Говорить мало! — внезапно вмешался Гавриил. — Действуйте. А мы проконтролируем. И спросим, если ситуация повторится. Ваши отчёты я буду проверять лично!

Вельзевул могла только порадоваться такой поддержке. Обычно даже на заседаниях Тёмного Совета каждое её слово могло стать поводом для склоки. И это среди своих! Она взглядом поощрила Гавриила и продолжила, слегка сбавив обороты:

— Итак, Дамблдор и Блэк. Ваша задача — принести сюда все хоркруксы Тома Риддла в течение часа.

— А что будет, если мы вдруг не успеем? — Блэк, похоже, не понимал всей сложности ситуации.

— Что? — Вельзевул многообещающе улыбнулась. — Когда мы вс-стретимс-ся в с-следующий раз-з, я об этом вс-спомню.

— У вас там тоже есть суд? — не сдавался Блэк.

— У нас есть вс-сё. В том чис-сле вечные муки, — Вельзевул смерила взглядом притихшего Блэка и задумчивого Дамблдора. — Дневник, чаша, медальон, диадема и кольцо через-з час-с долж-жны леж-жать на этом с-столе.

Гавриил превзошёл самого себя, мгновенно сотворив песочные часы. Он отдал смертным протокол допроса с указанием мест тайников и широко улыбнулся, переворачивая конус:

— Время пошло.

О том, что поручение можно не исполнить, речь не шла, однако у Риддла оставались сомнения:

— А они успеют?

— Раз-зумеетс-ся.

Гавриил уселся на стол, сминая бумаги и в очередной раз доказывая, что и в нём есть нечто достойное внимания. Хотя... если судить по тому, как быстро он встал и тщательно разложил бумаги, у Вельзевул просто разыгралось воображение.

— В каком виде вы отдадите меня своим агентам? — Риддл задал вопрос словно в пустоту, но Вельзевул почувствовала его напряжённое внимание.

— В самом обычном, — пожал плечами Гавриил. — Согласно ведомости: тело — одна штука, душа — одна штука. И тебе придётся сильно постараться, чтобы не попасть Вниз.

— Куда?

— В наше ведомс-с-ство, — усмехнулась Вельзевул. — У нас-с вс-сё прос-сто.

— И как у вас наказывают?

— Тебе луч-чше не з-знать.

Риддл скептически скривился, справедливо не доверяя словам, а Гавриил разразился проникновенной речью, сводившейся к тому, что Небеса всегда одерживают верх над Адом. Ничего нового.

— А вы, случайно, не курите? — поинтересовался Риддл, в одну из патетических пауз.

Гавриил явно сбился с мысли, и Вельзевул мысленно поаплодировала смертному.

— Нет.

— Жаль.

— И никому не рекомендую, — Гавриил строго оглядел Риддла. — Особенно в такой форме. Ты знаешь, что капля никотина убивает лошадь?

— Так я же не лошадь, — резонно возразил тот. — К тому же, чтобы выделить ту самую каплю чистого никотина, знаете, сколько нужно сигарет?

Гавриил явно не знал, но признаваться в этом не собирался. Он неодобрительно взглянул на Риддла и повернулся к Вельзевул:

— Нам надо посовещаться.

Вельзевул ни капли не сомневалась, что эта пауза нужна Гавриилу, чтобы поставить смертного на место, но была готова подыграть. Важность авторитета трудно переоценить, особенно в подобной ситуации.

— Ты точ-чно не куришь? — усмехнулась она, когда они отошли в сторону.

— Нет! — Гавриил выглядел оскорблённым в лучших чувствах. — Я не могу осквернять храм моего земного тела.

— Неуж-жели?

— Точно нет! Не для этого я трачу столько сил, поддерживая его в хорошей форме.

— Мы с-сейчас говорим о теле? — уточнила Вельзевул.

— Именно, — приосанился Гавриил и, понизив голос добавил: — Я занимаюсь бегом.

— З-зачем?

Гавриил начал было рассказывать о пользе спорта, но потом заподозрил неладное:

— Ты это не серьёзно?

— Раз-зумеется, нет. Потому что не хуже тебя з-знаю, что нам это не нуж-жно. Другой вопрос-с, ес-сли тебе это нравитс-ся...

Разумеется, это была провокация, и, разумеется, Гавриил повёлся на неё ничуть не хуже смертного, которого недавно воспитывал.

— Мне нравится процесс. Земное тело ощущается совсем иначе, особенно когда сердце начинает сокращаться чаще, а дыханье сбиваться.

— Физ-зиология.

— Наверное. 

Гавриил замолчал, явно придумывая темы, чтобы продолжить разговор. А поскольку Вельзевул тоже не торопилась оказаться в компании смертного, приходилось терпеливо ждать.

— А вот ещё...

— Ч-что?

— У вас там, — Гавриил слегка зажмурился и указал пальцем вниз. — Там действительно всё так плохо?

— Хоч-чешь экс-скурс-с-сию?

— Нет, конечно. Просто интересно.

Вельзевул пожалела, что не курит. Сейчас было бы очень уместно.

— У нас-с там обыч-чно. Обыч-чный офис-с, рутинная работа, ничего интерес-сного.

— А всякие пытки, наказания, оргии?

— С-странные у тебя фантаз-зии, — развеселилась Вельзевул. — Оргии у нас-с обыч-чно на с-совещаниях.

— Правда?

— Раз-зумеетс-ся. Я трахаю герцогов, те всех ос-стальных. Иногда это даж-же вес-село.

Глаза Гавриила стали гораздо больше, чем обычно:

— С-серьёзно?!

— Раз-зумеетс-ся.

— А Люцифер?

— Он выш-ше этих офис-сных раз-зборок.

— Знаешь, я завёл у себя в кабинете магнитную доску. Белую такую. На ней можно рисовать всякие графики. Очень полезно для отчётов разных.

— И ч-что?

— Вот если смотреть на эти графики и слегка прищурить левый глаз, то кажется, что по ним пробегает волна, — Гавриил вздохнул. — У меня слишком мало развлечений, чтобы пренебрегать таким.

— Ты ж-жалуешьс-ся?

— Хвастаюсь. Мне кажется, что срыв Армагеддона лишил нас цели. Последняя битва, реванш, победа — всё пошло прахом. Я не знаю, чем всех занять и куда вести.

Вельзевул вовсе не рассчитывала на такие откровения своего вечного соперника.

— Веди вперёд.

— Но куда? Может, какое-нибудь соревнование устроим?

— Как ты с-себе это предс-ставляеш-шь? — от изумления Вельзевул даже не смогла рассмеяться. — У нас-с с-с вами нет нич-чего общ-щего.

— А отчёты? Вы же как-то оцениваете результаты? Поощряете?

— Это у вас-с поощ-щряют. У нас-с наказ-зывают.

— Допустим. Но у вас же всё равно есть лучшие сотрудники? Самые не наказываемые. И их можно сосчитать. И сравнить количество. А ещё можно сравнить число поступающих душ. Построить график. Проанализировать.

Вельзевул задумалась, подбирая слова, чтобы доходчивее объяснить абсурдность этого предложения. Как вообще можно сравнивать их работу?! Это никуда не годится. Так можно договориться и до того, что они в чём-то похожи, и тогда терялся весь смысл противодействия. 

— Я принёс кольцо и диадему. И даже успел по времени.

Дамблдор появился настолько внезапно, что половина аргументов была забыта, и остался лишь один:

— Мы обсудим всё позже, — Вельзевул кивнула Гавриилу и направилась изучать то, чему не встречала аналогов. — Занятные вещицы.

— Это хоркруксы, — Дамблдор неодобрительно покосился на Риддла. — В совершенно безумном количестве.

Если тот и хотел возразить, то ему хватило благоразумия не делать этого. Ну, или взгляд Вельзевул оказался весьма красноречивым. Дамблдор положил на стол сначала диадему, затем кольцо и принялся пространно рассуждать о каких-то Дарах Смерти. Всё-таки смертные были очень странными существами. Как в них сочеталась вера во всякую мистическую дребедень со свободой воли и способностью мыслить рационально, оставалось для Вельзевул огромной загадкой. А о том, что эти свойства могут быть им присущи в разной степени, проще было и вовсе не думать.

— А где Блэк? — прервал Дамблдора Гавриил, постукивая пальцем по песочным часам. — Время на исходе.

— Он очень старается.

— С-стараеш-шься з-здес-сь пока только ты. Явно рас-считывая на дивиденды. 

Спорить Дамблдор не стал, отчего Вельзевул сделала правильный вывод о его заинтересованности: взгляды, которые он бросал на кольцо, были довольно откровенными.

— А Блэк опаздывает, — наябедничал Гавриил. — Он не ценит наше время.

— Он очень ценит, — поспешил заверить Дамблдор, — просто...

— Только не говори, что он с-спос-с-собен потерять хоркрукс-сы, — не выдержала Вельзевул.

— Способен! — оскалился Риддл. — Никакого понятия об организованности и порядке.

— Чудовищно! — поддержал его Гавриил. — Предлагаю отметить это в протоколе.

Вельзевул лишь мимикой могла выразить своё отвращение от происходящего. Мало того, что эти двое любителей порядка спелись, так ещё и ей отвели роль секретаря.

— И кому ты предлагаеш-шь? — с улыбкой поинтересовалась Вельзевул.

Гавриил понял, что слегка перегнул палку, но, на его счастье, именно этот момент выбрал Блэк для своего эффектного появления.

— Охренеть! — сразу же начал он. — Зачем ты отдал тетрадь Малфою?

— Чтобы не хранить все яйца в одной корзине, — огрызнулся Риддл.

— Лучше б ты прятал яйца! Ты знаешь, что Малфой рисовал в этой тетради?

— В моём дневнике?! — взъярился Риддл.

Вельзевул пришлось обновить защиту, чтобы экспрессивный характер бывшего Тёмного Лорда не вырвался на волю. Но Блэк этого даже не заметил:

— Я не хочу знать, что за тайны ты хранил в дневнике, но теперь Малфой мало того что считает меня немного не в себе, так ещё и заподозрил во мне сексуальный интерес! 

— К кому?!

— Да уж не к Беллатрикс! Что ты там писал?! Я не смог прочитать ни строчки.

— В этом дневнике спрятано воспоминание о том, каким я был в шестнадцать лет, — пафосно начал Риддл.

— Понятно! — развёл руками Блэк. — И на кого ты тогда дрочил?

— Да я никогда... — бесновался Риддл в своей сфере.

— А вот это ты зря! — Блэк назидательно поднял палец. — Проблем было бы в разы меньше.

Вельзевул надоели пустые пререкания, и она напомнила о деле, постучав по столу:

— Дневник, медальон, чаш-ша!

— Ну да, конечно... вот!

Блэк принялся выворачивать карманы своей мантии, вываливая на стол кучу разного барахла, среди которого нашлись и хоркруксы.

— Сириус, зачем тебе сыворотка правды? — изумился зоркий Дамблдор.

— Должен же я как-то проверять своих людей? — пожал плечами тот.

— А напоминалка? — скривился Риддл.

— Просто понравился концепт. Стильный такой шарик, а когда он начинает краснеть на собраниях, бледнеют даже самые стойкие Пожиратели смерти. Я проверял.

— Сириус! — глаза Дамблдора стали больше обычного. — Но зачем?

— Чтобы держать их в тонусе.

— Я знал, что этот идиот всё испортит, — Риддл лязгнул зубами. — Столько лет труда, и всё прахом...

— А вот не надо было душу дробить, — усмехнулся Блэк. — Зато я за несколько дней сделал то, что ты не мог годы.

— Что именно?

— Судебную реформу, — Блэк подмигнул Дамблдору. — Видел бы ты, что мы замутили с Альбусом! Я теперь в Визенгамот дверь ногой открываю.

— Какая невоспитанность!

Вельзевул вспомнила повадки Кроули и поняла, что солидарна с Риддлом: отвратительные манеры. Гавриил тоже не оценил:

— Нашёл чем хвастаться.

— Пф-ф! Это только начало. Я планирую сменить этих старых пердунов, — Блэк взглянул на Дамблдора и мгновенно добавил: — кроме вас, Альбус, разумеется. А потом быстренько принять Конституцию. Нам её сильно не хватает.

В принципе, Вельзевул никогда не была против революционных преобразований, но сейчас она прекрасно понимала Гавриила, который прикрыл лицо ладонью и всем своим видом изображал неприязнь к такой манере руководства. На Блэка эта пантомима не оказала никакого воспитательного эффекта, и он с самым невозмутимым видом принялся расталкивать по карманам какие-то записки, склянки и даже пару носовых платков. С другой стороны, эта головная боль совсем не Вельзевул. И даже не Гавриила.

Хоркруксы лежали на столе и казались совершенно обычными предметами, но Вельзевул ощущала в них отголоски той же самой боли, что терзала всех падших. Но они-то не раскалывали душу! Означало ли это, что ей следует забрать Риддла с собой? Впервые она не знала верного ответа. Стало быть, первая мысль оставить его на Земле была самой верной. На отставных агентов, конечно, рассчитывать особо не стоило, но чем чёрт не шутит? Да и Гавриил, к слову, эту идею поддержал — всё-таки в разделении ответственности был смысл. Но это всё потом, а сначала...

— А что будет с моим телом? Вы ведь не планируете меня оставить в облике собаки? — занервничал Риддл.

— А что? Было бы неплохо, — мгновенно отозвался Блэк. — Тебе идёт. Очень умный вид.

Зарождающийся конфликт пресёк Гавриил, заткнувший Блэка щелчком пальцев. Он почти сразу уложил пса на стол, разумеется, сдвинув в сторону все бумаги.

— Ты или я? — только и спросил он, взглянув Вельзевул в глаза.

— Давай ты. Вс-сё-таки ты с-специалис-ст по душам.

— Отлично. Тогда тебе придётся держать его тело.

Вельзевул ничего не имела против — она прекрасно представляла процесс, и раз уж душа была ей недоступна, то заменить тело было почти равноценной задачей. Дамблдор подошёл поближе, чтобы ничего не упустить, и оставалось удивляться его наивности. Что он рассчитывал увидеть? Какую тайну мироздания разгадать? Зато Блэк просто хотел посмотреть хорошее представление, и Вельзевул не сомневалась, что сможет удовлетворить его желание.

Черный пёс распластался на боку и вытянулся, закрывая глаза. Похоже, ему было страшно, и он старательно пытался этого не показать. Вельзевул, немного подумав, положила ладонь ему на лоб и ничуть не удивилась, когда Гавриил накрыл её руку своей. Раз уж они были вынуждены действовать сообща, значит и в таких мелочах должны быть солидарны. 

Ладонь Гавриила была намного больше её и точно гораздо горячее. А ещё Вельзевул почувствовала, как кожу покалывает множество электрических разрядов. Довольно интересный опыт, если разобраться. Она закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на деле, позволяя небесной силе просачиваться через её руку, чувствуя, как под ней преобразуется тело. Исчезает шерсть, меняется анатомия, физиология и, наверное, душа. Да, кажется, это была душа.

Риддл закричал, содрогаясь от боли, и Вельзевул открыла глаза, чтобы оценить результат усилий. На столе лежало обнажённое тело, определённо, принадлежавшее человеку, и можно было заметить, как медленно наливаются кровью следы её ногтей. Гавриил всё ещё не убирал руки, безотчётно поглаживая большим пальцем запястье Вельзевул, что наводило на странные мысли. 

— Что скажешь? — голос Вельзевул был тише шёпота, но Гавриил услышал.

— У нас всё получилось.

— Твою мать! — Блэк снова обрёл дар речи. — Да это же я!

— Скорее всего, это материализовалось твоё тело, Сириус, как самое близкое твоей анимагической форме...

Дамблдор явно хотел показать, что уж он-то понял всё, а вот Вельзевул почему-то уже ни в чём не была уверена.

— С Томом всё хорошо? — тихо поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— Всё прекрасно! — Гавриил широко улыбнулся и отнял руку с видом, будто ему это стоило усилий.

— Хорош-шо, — прошептал Риддл. — Только такое чувство, что раскалывается голова.

— Нет, вы только посмотрите! — возмутился Блэк. — Ему досталось лучшее тело, а он кривится.

— Особую ценность имеют, я полагаю, татуировки? — поморщился Риддл, усаживаясь на столе и начиная себя разглядывать.

Дамблдор помахал палочкой и протянул ему какую-то хламиду:

— Прикройтесь, Том, перед вами всё-таки леди.

Иногда смертные бывали забавнее, чем можно было предположить.

— Меня не с-смущ-щают татуировки, — улыбнулась Вельзевул, — з-зато это кольц-цо...

— А что с ним не так? — оживился Дамблдор.

— Вс-сё!

Если раньше эманации странной магии можно было списать на осколок души, то теперь уже не получалось. Вельзевул взяла кольцо и, положив на ладонь, пристально вгляделась в его камень, украшенный странным рисунком.

— Легенда гласит, что это один из Даров смерти, о которых я говорил. Этот камень, по идее, должен позволять общаться с душами умерших, — в монотонном голосе Дамблдора слышалось благоговение. Бр-р!

— Какая ересь! — возмутился Гавриил.

— Чуш-шь! — согласилась Вельзевул и, приложив небольшое усилие, удалила из камня лишнее. — С-смерть вс-сего лиш-шь тень С-сотворения. И вс-сегда норовит обмануть.

— Но как же?.. — Дамблдор казался обескураженным.

— Не с-стоит благодарнос-сти, — усмехнулась Вельзевул. — Я думаю, нам пора.

Больше всех её словам удивился почему-то Гавриил:

— Уже?

Дамблдор немного отошёл от шока потери и начал думать о деле:

— И что теперь?

— Мы вернёмс-ся к с-своим делам.

— И всё? — разделил недоумение Дамблдора Блэк. — Так просто? И не станете менять нас телами?

— З-зачем?

— Но вы же его заберёте с собой? Или нет? — Блэк недоверчиво прищурился: — Или вы хотите забрать меня? Но я не могу! У меня реформы... Министерство... Пожиратели... я же с ними как с родными...

Вельзевул от крайнего недоумения не находилась с ответом. В чувство её привёл Гавриил, аккуратно похлопавший по плечу, чтобы привлечь внимание:

— Я читал о таком в отчётах. У смертных так часто бывает. Сам придумает, потом обижается, да ещё каких-нибудь глупостей натворит. Свободная воля, что с них взять.

Вельзевул дёрнула плечом, сбрасывая ладонь Гавриила:

— Но ты-то нам з-зачем, Блэк?

— Но он-то теперь как я, а я...

Смертные иногда сильно озадачивали: их поступки были лишены логики, а размышления — здравого смысла. Может, Кроули не так сильно преувеличивал, когда рассказывал об их похождениях? Правда, вопрос о его влиянии на поступки смертных по-прежнему оставался открытым. Ложь и уловки Вельзевул чувствовала хорошо, даже когда не могла ничего доказать.

— Мы забираем Тома, чтобы не нарушать равновесия системы, — веско заговорил Гавриил. — А поскольку не в нашей компетенции решать, куда он отправится, он будет доживать свой век в Лондоне под присмотром наших... под чьим надо присмотром. И он ещё может обратить ситуацию в свою пользу, если будет вести праведную жизнь.

— А если... — снова встрял Блэк.

— Никаких «если»! Мы будем проверять. Регулярно.

Конечно, Вельзевул не собиралась никого проверять, но подрывать авторитет Гавриила не стала, подтвердив его слова утвердительным кивком.

— И вы просто так уйдёте? — не унимался Блэк.

— Да.

— И больше ничего не исправите?

— Нет, — Вельзевул снисходительно улыбнулась. — Ос-стальное с-сами.

— А как же основное правило?

— Какое? — насторожился Гавриил.

— Что в одном времени не могут находиться два одинаковых человека. Что если встретить самого себя, то случится страшное... этот самый... — Блэк пощёлкал пальцами. — Временной парадокс.

Вельзевул уже устала что-то объяснять:

— Вот ты вс-стретил самого себя, и что?

— Но... вот это всё, — Блэк обвёл пространство вокруг себя руками, — разве не следствие?

— С-страшно? — Вельзевул с трудом сдерживала смех.

— Не в этом дело. А как же взмах крыла бабочки и то, что мир никогда уже не будет прежним?

— А он и не будет! — Гавриил широко улыбнулся. — В этом смысл! Вам не понять, потому что это непостижимо.

Гавриил взял за руку Риддла и вопросительно взглянул на Вельзевул. Пора! Ладонь смертного показалась ей чересчур холодной, но такую реакцию на стресс она уже наблюдала не раз. Пройдёт. Вельзевул кивнула своим мыслям и шагнула вперёд. До Лондона они добрались через три шага, оказавшись прямо перед книжным магазином Азирафеля — логово вражеского агента знал каждый демон.

— Где... — начал было Риддл, но Вельзевул сжала его руку, призывая к молчанию. 

Долго ждать не пришлось: дверь распахнулась спустя всего пару минут, и на пороге появился не только хозяин магазина, но и Кроули — куда же без него?! Они стояли плечом к плечу и явно были готовы к бою.

— Вам здесь не рады, — начал Азирафель, чопорно поджав губы.

— Мы тоже не в восторге, — обозначил позицию Гавриил и, намекающе подняв палец, шёпотом продолжил: — но Её воля не обсуждается.

Его слова возымели должный эффект: предатели переглянулись и, кажется, пришли к какому-то соглашению, расступаясь:

— Входите.

Вельзевул с интересом оглядела книжный магазин: царящий здесь хаос успокаивал и радовал глаз своей рациональной продуманностью. Гавриил, очевидно, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, потому что не стал садиться, а сразу перешёл к делу:

— Вам надо взять под опеку этого смертного.

— С чего бы это? — ехидно поинтересовался Кроули.

— Вы так уже делали, — Гавриил поморщился. — Няня и садовник у американского дипломата... так себе прикрытие.

— И что? 

Зная Кроули, можно было заподозрить у него личную неприязнь к Гавриилу. С чего бы это? Вельзевул прищурилась, чтобы лучше видеть нюансы.

— Вы неплохо тогда справились, — теперь Гавриил уже не мог скрыть отвращения, — получили благодарности... 

— Гавриил, я всё ещё не понимаю, как история почти десятилетней давности может быть связана с этим человеком, — Азирафель улыбнулся Риддлу, отчего тот разулыбался в ответ.

Такие запрещённые приёмы Вельзевул, разумеется, уважала, но одобрить никак не могла.

— Прос-сто вам с-сейчас надо с-сделать тож-же с-самое.

— С ним? — Кроули подозрительно прищурился. — Вельзевул, может быть, тебе до сих пор никто не сказал, но смертные начинают очень рано воспитывать своих детей. Угадай почему.

— У нас особый случай, — Гавриил скрестил руки на груди. — Он из другого мира, и там даже умел чудесить, размахивая палкой.

— Да?! — Кроули заинтересованно уставился на Риддла.

— Что значит «умел»? — побледнел Риддл. — Почему из другого мира?

— Вод видите! — Гавриил энергично потёр руки. — Аналогичный случай. Он может рассказать вам много интересного. А нам, пожалуй, пора.

Гавриил ухватил Вельзевул за плечо и потянул к выходу.

— Постойте! — в голосе Азирафеля мелькнула обречённость. — И что нам с ним делать?

— Воспитывать, заботиться... всё что угодно! Это Её план! — Гавриил вытолкал Вельзевул на улицу и, закрыв за собой дверь, подпёр её спиной. — По-моему, у нас всё получилось!

— Получилос-сь, — согласилась Вельзевул.

Она ждала, когда Гавриил эффектно исчезнет, обратившись молнией или ещё как, чтобы спокойно спуститься к себе, но что-то пошло не так.

— Знаешь... ну, раз мы всё равно на Земле и выглядим, как смертные, мы могли бы... — Гавриил словно растерял всю свою уверенность, что казалось занятным.

— Могли бы? — Вельзевул с интересом взглянула на него. 

— Тут недалеко есть хороший ресторан. Там подают отличное вино и десерты. У смертных так принято.

— Ты меня приглашаешь в ресторан? — догадалась Вельзевул.

— В «Ритц», — кивнул Гавриил. — Нам есть что обсудить, да и вообще...

— Вообщ-ще?

— Ну да. Помнишь, я говорил тебе о соревновании? Для начала мы могли бы заключить пари.

— На что?

— Чьё влияние окажется сильнее.

— Не совсем тебя поняла, — вежливо переспросила Вельзевул.

— Ну, смотри, мы ведь не знаем, куда в итоге попадёт Том Риддл, к вам или к нам, и могли бы сделать ставки.

— Могли бы, — согласилась Вельзевул.

— И всё-таки подумать о возможном соревновании. Мне кажется, у нас могло бы получиться.

Вельзевул на мгновение показалось, что Гавриил имел в виду что-то большее, чем просто договорённости о совместной работе, но для такой игры он казался слишком бесхитростным. Что ж, от скуки страдали не только Наверху. Вельзевул многообещающе улыбнулась, соглашаясь:

— Я пью коньяк.


End file.
